Mission: Possibly Impossible
by Cat-and-Kit
Summary: Yoh is on a secret mission in his own home, but Hao will stop at nothing to find out what the little shaman is up to! Hao x Yoh, rated T for Twincest. Fluffycuteness oneshot.


Started on impulse, written in 4 or so hours. First ever SK fic.

Enjoy!

WARNING FOR THE FANKIDDIES: If you do not know what shounen-ai or twincest is, know that in this case it means HAO AND YOH HAVING A SUGGESTIVE AND/OR ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP. If this bothers you, hit the pretty "Back" button and get off my one-shot before you hurt yourself. Otherwise, please, go right on ahead and enjoy!

Some HxY goodies are on my site under www(dot)expxe(dot)com(slash)SK(underscore)Love

And remember; Only Hao can wear lego, and still look sexy!

* * *

Mission: Possibly Impossible

* * *

Clip-clop Clip-clop Clip-clop.

Pause.

Glance-Glance.

Clip-clip Clip-clop Clip-clop.

Asakura Yoh plastered himself to the wall of the Asakura Main Temple, inching over jerkily until he could peer around and see the wooden front door. No one in sight.

'Best not use it anyways, I'll go through the back.'

Clip-clop Clip-clop Clip-clop.

He'd ducked under windows and tip-toed past thin doors and somehow made it to the back unseen. He was on a _stealth _mission, and even though he had no idea if there was anyone in the house or not, he wasn't taking any chances that might blow his cover.

Clip-clop Clip-clop Clip-clop.

In his right hand, clutched tightly and protectively, was a small box. He peered around the wall and stared at the back door. He narrowed his eyes and visualized himself wearing tight black clothing, having not a single thing to hinder his cat-like, fluid movements.

"I wouldn't mind seeing that."

It wasn't like Yoh to screech, but he did rather loudly (effectively blowing his cover for the next four blocks in all directions), and spun around completely before hitting the ground harshly butt-first. Getting over the shock of all his involuntary actions, Yoh looked up to see the last person he wanted to see at the moment.

Asakura Hao.

Who just so happened to be a big part of Yoh's mission at the moment.

Suddenly, it occurred to Yoh that his wish to spontaneously become garbed out in full ninja get-up had been picked up on by the much older shaman, and he whined.

"Don't read my mind!" Hao grinned slightly, and Yoh put up some hasty mental barriers before his plan was left vulnerable. In the short while that Hao had started to stay with them, Yoh had learned a good few tricks when concerning the long-haired male. Keeping the mind-reading ability out of his head was one of them, although Yoh didn't have the consistency to always concentrate on his mental barriers, so his mind was left open a lot of the time.

He didn't mind usually, Hao didn't even _like_ to read minds most of the time. Right now however, Yoh wanted to keep him out else his plan would be ruined.

The sudden blankness that was Yoh's mind set off some warning bells in Hao's deep-rooted instincts, but he knew there was not reason to be alarmed. Yoh was not his enemy, but there must be some reason he'd shielded himself. No, instead of alarm, there was curiosity.

"Barriers? Why Yoh, that's rather suspicious, isn't it? Are you hiding something?" A smile that could have been mistaken for friendly graced his face, but Yoh returned it with a huge grinning bout of teeth of his own, portraying his guilt better than anything else could have. He subtly tightened his grip on the small box in his hand and made sure it was out of sight. Hao noticed the fidgeting and leaned to the side slightly to see better, and some of his hair swung down and lay leisurely against his cloak.

He locked gazes with the smaller shaman. Yoh started sweating and laughed guiltily, moving his hand behind him and shrugging as if he had no idea what was going on.

And then he was off in a flash.

'Damndamndamndamn... I didn't even get in the temple and I'm already found out!' Yoh closed the door and locked it, not sure if it was really all that smart to lock his brother out considering his volatile twin could just as well make the temple a brand new door out of pure spite.

He ran across the room and through a couple others and unlocked the front door, opening it slightly and stomping on the wooden porch. With the lead-on that he may have fled that way, he ran back in the house and hid. In a closet.

Only because of many years of training was he able to take control of his breathing so quickly, and soon he was straining his ears for any hint of sound that might show his brother to be in the house. He flinched when the front door unmistakably closed, and heavy footfalls paced through the front hall.

His heart seemed to be beating louder than his breaths, and he shifted slightly to look at the small box in his hand. Through the darkness of the tiny closet, he saw that it was perfectly unharmed. He smiled.

He glanced around his surroundings, trying to take his mind off of the prowling male outside. The closet wasn't very tidy, and it was rather dusty. Great, when Anna found out, he was probably going to have to clean up in here. He wasn't liking the look of all the rags and old pots and other miscellaneous items tossed around.

He felt a strangle tickling sensation on his chest, and figured that his open shirt was bearing his skin to the subtle tortures of some loose object of the dark closet. He didn't see anything, like a hanging rag or of the like, and looked harder. He noticed a tiny blackish spot just under his collarbone and quickly deduced it to be a-

**_"SPIDER!"_**

Hao almost flinched at the sudden change from dead silence to screaming, and he followed the crashing and clanging of pots to a small closet near the front hall that he'd never paid attention to before.

The sounds mostly ceased, although he could still hear some shuffling coming from the other side of the door. He reached out and gripped the handle, sliding the door open.

Yoh was sprawled out on top of a mass of random items, swirly-eyed and muttering something about 'killer-spiders'. His shirt was flipped up and covering part of his hair, leaving little of the boy's physique to hide from Hao's eyes. Hao's _wandering _eyes.

Noticing the scrutiny, Yoh jumped to life and frantically looked at his hand to see if his mission-item was still there. It was, and it had somehow survived the whole ordeal. He whipped his hand behind his back before Hao could get a good look at it, and the other immediately narrowed his eyes at the action.

"Yoh-"

The short-haired shaman jumped up and held out a pot. A shiny, black, ordinary pot. Taken aback from the sudden action, Hao furrowed his brows and took the thing.

"What?"

"That's right Hao, it's a pot!"

And he bolted past his brother yet again.

Hao snorted and threw the item back in the closet with a loud clanging noise, and roughly shoved the door closed. He rounded and stalked off after his brother in the direction he was pretty sure he'd seen him go. When he passed one room, Yoh shot out of it and raced in the opposite direction, his thick wooden sandals banging the floor almost obscenely loud.

"Yoh I'm getting tired of this game." Hao called out, although his voice kept most of its usual placidity.

From somewhere else in the house, he heard Yoh shout back at him, "Then don't chase me!" The acknowledgement seemed to spur him back into some sort of cheerful predatory mode, and he silently took off in the direction he'd heard Yoh's voice come from.

Yoh tip-toed towards his goal, he'd abandoned his sandals after finally realizing how loud they were. He grasped the handle of a door he rarely touched anymore and slid it open silently. He tip-toed into the room that was furnished somewhere between sparsely and moderately. Aside from the usual items found in a bedroom, there were a few decoration-like things that were actually not decorations, but items used by shamans. Clothing and equipment were hung up and kept nicely on tables respectively, and Yoh took a good few seconds to look around.

"If I remember correctly, this is not your room, Yoh."

Yoh squeaked and he spun around, tottering further into Hao's room accidentally. The older one parted his cloak, revealing a single toned arm, and closed the door behind him. His expression when he turned back to his younger brother was nothing less than pleasant-looking, but Yoh knew it meant that he wasn't leaving the room without handing over an explanation.

Hao flipped more of his cloak away and crossed his arms. Now everything from his bare upper body to his unbelievably eccentric choice of pants was showing. Yoh found his eyes traveling and blushed before ripping his gaze away.

"Well?" Hao inquired. He wasn't just going to stand there, and if his younger brother didn't let him in on what all the commotion was soon, he'd have no choice but to force it out. Which would probably be very fun.

Yoh twitched at the very _evil_ look he was receiving, and he turned slowing to eye the layout of the room. Seeing his true goal, he made an attempt to run across the room, but he didn't make it further than a step.

Hao immediately thought that when Yoh started, he was going to run across the room and jump out of the open window. Ready for sudden movements this time, he grabbed Yoh's arm and forced him down, physically restraining him by simply sitting on and straddling his lower back.

"Augh! Hao, get off!" Yoh squirmed and tried to claw his way out from under the older shaman. Hao simply crossed his arms and looked at his window, wondering if Yoh would have even been able to fit through it. His legs were gripping the boy's torso firmly, and there wasn't much chance of Yoh managing to get free. However, all of the younger male's twisting was starting to excite him in less pure places as a consequence.

Hao glanced down and saw Yoh reaching out futilely, but he gave up quickly and relaxed. Hao placed his hand high up on Yoh's outstretched arm and ran it all the way down to the ends of his fingers. Yoh shivered and clamped his eyes closed, but didn't dare say anything lest his voice come out all high and nervous.

"Care to tell me what that is yet?" Hao said sweetly. He noticed yet again the small object that looked like a tiny box, and Yoh had it firmly gripped in his hand and hidden from view under his throat.

"I can't tell you yet! Let me up!" Yoh turned his head best he could in the position, and he pouted up at his rather almightily-looking twin. The long-haired shaman cocked his head to the side slightly and slowly, and looked plain serene. His expression melted into one of teasing, and he trailed a finger along Yoh's ear.

"You can't tell me 'yet'? Whatever could you be waiting for?" He said with a sweet smile. Yoh stuck his lower lip out cutely and muttered, "You'd find out if you'd let me up..."

Hao pondered the offer for a moment, and then leaned back over. "I could always take that box from you and find out for myself."

Yoh's eyes widened slightly. No! Not when he was so close to his goal! He'd put so much work into his mission so far, he couldn't fail now!

Not wanting to show his anxiety to his brother (who would more than likely bask in it); he calmed down and tried to keep the creeping alluring thoughts out of his head. Alluring thoughts that came from the older male's rather compromising contact with him.

"It wouldn't be as much fun if you just took it; I want to give it to you." He blushed at his own words, knowing full-well that Hao was probably saving the sentence in the back of his memory to reuse at a later date. In the mean-time however, he just took on a look of mild interest, and played with a bit of Yoh's dark brown hair.

"It's for me?" He asked, and Yoh smiled a bit at the change of tone. Hao was not used to receiving little tokens like this, so it was probably a nice feeling for him.

"Yeah, but I don't want to give it to you like this." Last attempt...

The weight on his lower back increased for a second, making him blush red as an apple and then the weight was gone; Hao had gotten up.

Yoh stood up and grinned with his usual cheer, and trotted over to Hao's bed, laid out and neatly made up. Yoh went down on his knees and placed the small box, dark blue with a thin pink ribbon tied around it, on the small firm pillow and shuffled away a bit so he kneeled close by. He stuck his hands behind his back with a giddy shuffle and said, "Go ahead!"

Hao had the look of an interested kitten being offered its first taste of milk, and he glanced at the younger shaman before pacing over to his bed. He too lowered himself to his knees, but instead of kneeling on the floor, he sunk over Yoh and sat on the smaller male's folded legs.

Yoh turned beet red again, but didn't protest. He put his hands on the floor out of awkwardness, and waited for Hao to open his gift.

The long-haired shaman inspected the little craft admiringly, taking in every detail. Because he was just as close to it, Yoh looked at it fondly as well, the look of one who'd put much effort into something.

The older brother took one of the loose ends of the tiny bow on top and pulled it, and the pink ribbon fell off into his gloved hand. Without putting it down, he took the lid off of the box to reveal a perfectly round, dark chocolate inside.

Hao looked up at Yoh with a truly happy expression. Of all his sweet smiles with a hidden secret, calming gazes with some sort of plan behind them, and soothing words with a bite to them cleverly kept at bay, Yoh had never yet had the chance to see just a pure, simple show of happiness.

"You made this, didn't you?"

"Yeah..."

"It's beautiful." The aroma wafting off of it spoke of the soul-filled attempts of making chocolate from scratch. Yoh must have worked long and hard to make it like it was.

"What is the occasion?" The older one inquired after a moment of peaceful silence. Yoh wasn't fidgeting under the contact like he usually did when Hao was so close, and he answered without a nervous thread to his voice.

"Just... because." He shrugged. "I wanted to make it for you."

Hao's smile grew in the slightest, and Yoh bit his bottom lip lightly.

"There was supposed to be more... but by the time I'd gotten the recipe right, I'd used up all of Manta's ingredients and had just enough to make this one. He didn't mind though, and I came straight here after we cleaned up his kitchen."

Hao looked at the small sweet fondly, and lifted his hand to pick it out of the delicate box. It was, judging by its weight, a rich chocolate shell encasing creamy chocolate mousse.

With a glint in his eyes that Yoh picked up on immediately, the older shaman held the dark candy up to the smaller boy's lips and smiled. Yoh looked saddened.

"But it's for you.." He said, his voice a bit deeper with hurt. He'd put so much work into the chocolate but Hao was giving it back to him...

Hao did not move his hand nor did his expression change, and Yoh gravely accepted the chocolate. It was smooth and delicious, but.. He hadn't wanted it for himself-

No sooner had he even gotten past that thought when Hao wound his fingers into his short brown hair, and pressed their lips together.

He wasn't the sort to wait for another's permission to do what he wanted, and Hao parted his younger brother's lips with his tongue and explored the other's mouth. Yoh couldn't even _pretend_ to wrestle for dominance if he'd wanted to; he had his hands, or in this case his tongue, full with trying not to swallow the chocolate sphere.

And also he can't forget, _he was kissing Hao._

It hadn't been very recently when the brothers had started to feel a calling towards each other, it was more than just their half-souls trying to connect. Yoh felt his heart beat faster whenever he saw the older shaman, and although he wasn't aware of it, Hao had long since been toying with the idea of becoming closer to Yoh in every way imaginable.

They parted for breath, each opening their eyes to stare into identical dark irises of each other's. Their lips hovered inches apart, and Hao was finishing the last traces of the chocolate in which he'd stolen before it had melted too much. He licked his lips and then licked Yoh's lips for good measure.

"Very tasty, thank you very much." He smiled devilishly, and Yoh wondered whether he was talking about the chocolate, or the kiss. Maybe both.

The smaller male blushed and looked away, smiling. When he felt two powerful arms wrap around his shoulders, he looked up into the gaze of the once feared and misunderstood person who he had come to save. He slowly, ever so slowly, raised his own arms and settled them on the other's back. The cloak was pressed against his skin and Yoh could feel the heat of Hao's body underneath it.

"Thank you Yoh. Ever so much, I thank you." He leaned in and pressed his forehead to Yoh's, and they both closed their eyes for the moment. Yoh had offered Hao kindness where everyone else reserved nothing but fear or hate. Yoh had opened up his eyes to the darkness his ambitions held, and helped him to correct his methods. Yoh had given him a future in this changed world. Yoh had given him his first, ever, present.

"Mission, Complete." Yoh murmured, and didn't need to open his eyes to know that Hao was smiling warmly.

* * *

By Cat 


End file.
